A life in the Dark
by LadyCassie
Summary: Cursed by the Gods Hinata was turned into a vampire on the day of her marrige. The wicked deeds of her husbands family have taken everything away from her but why does she still love him then. Sasuhina


I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Their story is one of pain, betrayal, passion and most of all their love for each other. Sasuke and Hinata had met when they were both still human. He was a lords son and she the daughter of a Lord. They were brought up to be top of the class like their families were.

They were close friends like their fathers only this friendship turned into something more as the grew older together. She was sent away to learn the ways of a woman as her mother had passed away when she was young ,while he stayed at home an trained in the ways of Uchiha men.

He was cold and his dark eye's empty by the time he completed his training and she became a lady with time her beauty second to none and her kindness known far and wide.

.

Upon her return on her sixteenth birthday their friendship grew into love. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eye's upon and she the most exquisite beauty

he had ever been given the glory of laying eye's upon.

They promised to marry one another and did such on sunny spring day. His family were cursed by the Gods for their unholy deeds. So on the day of their wedding the curse was set upon them and she along with him were turned into blood trusty beasts that gods though they were… vampires but only the main family were cursed so there were five in total.

Hinata was the only being he showed any other emotion then hate and anger too. She was his reason for life not that he would ever tell her but even she grew afraid of his wicked way and left. He was always following her so she ran and rarely ever stopped but she did for some…

Xxx

Naruto Uzumaki had been alone his entire life so when someone showed him kindness he remember there face. It had been when he was no older then seven years of age. He was cold and hungry an had no other choice then to steal the bread from the bakers stand.

He heard the shouts but no foot steps followed. He turned the corner and ran for somewhere he could eat his stolen meal in peace. Once back in the safely of the tunnel in the play ground he sat and went to take a bite of the fresh bread. This was the first piece of food he had eaten in weeks that weren't from the trash cans in the back alleys.

''You know its wrong to steal from others?'' A voice startled him making him drop his food in his hast to run but hands grabbed him before he could so much as take a step.

''Let me go. Let me go.'' He kicked and screamed trying to get away from the beating that would most likely happen if he didn't get away.

''Your nothing but skin an bones.'' A gentle voice reached his ear an when he opened his eye's he was greeted by the sight of an angel. Black hair that remind him of the night sky an eye's of lavender that shined like the moon. She was pale, so pale that her skin was almost white. She held a beauty that no man or woman could turn away from. She looked to be no older then seventeen and Naruto thought god had finally sent for him. ''What is your name little one?''

''Its Naruto.'' He whispered frighten but she had heard.

''Naruto .'' She said it like she was tasting every letter. ''Well Naruto tell me why do you steal?'' Her voice still gentle held a tone that told him to speak the truth as she would know if he was lying.

''I needed the food more then them''

She watched him closely. They were eye to eye seeing as she was still holding him up. She began moving an walked over so that she sat on a swing with him on her lap. ''Your alone aren't you little one?''

He made a face. ''Is that going to be my nick name from now on?'' He asked.

Her laugh was full of life and made his insides warm. ''If you do not like it then I shall call you Naruto.''

''No.'' He shouted surprising himself by how loud he was. ''I like it.'' He blushed slightly unwilling to meet her eye. He looked down finding her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace.

''Ok but can you tell were are your parents?''

He teased. He hated that question or any that related to his family in any way. ''I don't have any.''

Standing she placed him back on the ground an stood. He looked up to see her hand held out. ''Come and lets get you some real food.'' He took her hand an together they walked from the park.

Xxx

She gave him the choice of eating anywhere he wanted to which he choose a small ramen shop on a corner. Not high priced but filling none the less. Naruto had never tasted anything so good in his life an finished his bowl in seconds. Yet she bought him three bowls saying he needed to be fed like the growing boy he was. She had left only to return with bags of clothes for him.

Taking his hand once she paid she started leading him off in direction he had never been. ''I'm going to take you somewhere you'll be fed and taken care of, is that ok.'' Naruto nodded. He trusted her she had fed him and bought him new clothes. ''An old friend of mine owes me favour, I'm sure she can set you up in a room an food.''

They arrived at a large house. Naruto knew straight away that only someone rich would be living here. He looked to the girl leading him towards the door and wondered if he should have trusted her or not.

The door opened before the girl could even knock. ''Where have you been he's been looking all over for you?'' A woman with large breasts stood in the doorway. She looked to be in her thirties with long blond hair pulled into two pony tails. She also had a strange mark in the middle of her forehead. ''Quickie come inside.''

The door closed an Naruto stood in awe at the sight before him. It looked like the room from a book he had seen in a window. ''Whose the brat?''

''Hey I'm no brat. The names Naruto an one day I'II be Hokage.'' Naruto shouted.

''Hokage is a dream job that doesn't exist anymore beside what makes you think a brat like you could become someone as strong like the Hokage.'' She looked down on him.

''What do you know you old hag.''

Her eye's narrowed in rage. ''I'II show you whose an old hag.''

''Tsunade.'' Naruto looked to the girl still holding his hand. ''I don't have time. So please hear out my request?'' Her voice was like music to Naruto ears.

Tsunade waved for them to follow and lead them into a office. She took a seat behind the desk an waved to the chairs in front of her. The girl sat down but Naruto stood keeping close to her side unwilling to let go of her hand.

''He won't be happy with your little toy you collected along the way.'' Tsunade said looking at Naruto with distaste. ''Now tell me what is this request you would ask of me?''

''I need you to take care of the boy.''

The answer was quick an fast.

''No I don't want to be suck with a brat.''

''No I don't want to suck with the old hag.''

The pair glared at each other.

''Please Tsunade you know as well as I what will happen once I'm found.''

Tsunade eye's lowered. ''I will do this as favour old friend as I don't believe you saving my life is the same as me taking care of this brat.'' Tsunade looked saddened an Naruto didn't know why but he didn't like what was going on.

''I don't want to stay with her I want to be with you. Please, please don't leave me here.'' Naruto pleaded pulling on her arm but she wouldn't look at him.

''Hey brat your making this harder then it should be.'' Tsunade said.

''But''

''You'll be safe here and Tsunade she is one of the kindest people I know.'' Tsunade smiled at the praise. ''Now little one you be a good boy for Tsunade.'' She patted Naruto on the head while smiling sadly. ''It best I leave now.'' They walked to the door and she walked down the steps while Naruto stood at the door with Tsunade.

She was nearly at the gate when he remembered .''Wait.'' he ran down towards her stopping as she turned to him. ''You didn't tell me your name.''

She smiled an hugged him tight. ''Its Hinata now quickie back into the house before the sun sets,'' She nudged him on his way. By the time he reached the door Hinata was gone an it would be years before he would see her again.

Xxx

Naruto stood out side the gates to the house. It hadn't changed in the last ten years and either had Tsunade but Naruto thought maybe she got some kind of surgery done so she could stay so young looking. She had someone over for a meeting of some sort as she was never up this early.

''Hey Naruto you ready?'' Kiba called from across the street with Shino at his side.

Naruto grinned tugging his bag over his shoulder. ''Yea lets go.'' He said crossing over to join the others an waving back at Tsunade who was looking out the window.

Tsunade waved back before sitting back into her chair an facing the person before her. ''Its been ten years since we last spoke so what can I do for you this time.'' She asked.

''You know why I came.'' The person responded. ''Will you do me this request.''

Tsunade's eye's narrowed in anger. ''I no longer owe you anything I have paid all my debts to you. Sasuke'' Dark eye's bore in to her own honey coloured eye's.

''You do well to know who you cross Tsunade. It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to the boy in your care thought I didn't know we kept pets now a days.''

Tsunade stood in anger slamming her palms on the desk cracking it down the middle. ''Don't come into my home making demands of me when I was given my freedom over two hundred years ago you have no right over me.''

Sasuke smirked as he walked towards the door. ''Hm I guess your right but I never held any right over you it was her doing after all if it were me I would have sucked you dry in that field.'' He chuckled before disappearing like he had never been there to begin with.

Tsunade clenched her teeth in anger in her rage she threw the broken table though the window. ''I don't know if I can keep him safe Hinata so please fix this mess.'' Tsunade whispered looking at the sun rising in the sky.

Sasuke smirked standing above one the roof. 'So the boy does have something to do with it.''

Xxx

''Hinata are you coming.'' Hinata turned to the person speaking to her. She smiled an linked her arm though his. ''Where would you like to go?''

''Well Gaara, anywhere is fine by me besides this is your vacation so you choose.'' Hinata said to the red head by her side. Gaara was handsome and many of the girls swooned as they walked around.

''Why don't we go see the flower garden, I know how much you like flowers.'' Gaara said leading her in the direction of the garden sign.

Giggling Hinata hugged his arm tight. ''Your memory never ceases amazing me.''

Gaara looked at the beauty that was Hinata. ''I still remember the day we first met all that time ago.''

X Flash Back X

'So scared and so alone.'' The words repeated over an over again in his mind as he walked the dark streets of Suna.

A can fell over an a cat ran out of the dark alley across from him but he wasn't frighten. Why should he, no one wanted to be near him an as long as he stayed to the open streets no one would dare look his way in fear of his father.

The man was more monster then father in Gaara's eye's. Yet there was someone in his eye. A person was out walking which never happened in Suna. Once the sun started to set the people even the criminals would rush indoors yet here was someone other then himself out.

A girl it became apparent when she walked out under one of the street lamps. Gaara had never known beauty but surely this girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his five years of life.

''Hello young man.'' She spoke to him as she reached were he had stopped in the middle of the road. She got down on her knees so that she would be the same height as him and Gaara wondered why she would wreck her pretty white dress. ''Why would someone so young be out at this time of night?''

''I..I have no where to go.'' Gaara told her truthfully.

Her eye's sadden as she gazed at him. ''Oh an were are your family?''

Gaara eye's narrowed in anger. ''They don't want me and I don't need them.''

Hinata could see the honesty in the boys eye's. ''Come and watch the flowers with me won't you.'' She held out her hand and Gaara looked at it not knowing what to do.

No one had ever willing touched him before so who was this girl no older then seventeen willing to not only touch him but spend time with him also. ''Ok.''

They walked hand in hand for some time until they reached the gardens. Gaara didn't know why they were here many of the flower closed up when night came. They sat on a bench and when she didn't let go of his hand Gaara tighten his grip on hers.

''Just a little longer?'' He was confused but waited none the less. ''Now quickie look.'' Suddenly all around them white flowers were opening and glowing in the moon light. Gaara was awed by the sight. ''Their beautiful aren't they?''

Gaara looked up to find her eye's hadn't left the flowers. ''I'm Gaara.''

''Oh how rude I always forget to say my name. I'm Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you.'' Hinata stood an bowed. Gaara found it funny but stood and did the same. ''Why prince Gaara would you do me the honour of having this dance with me.'' Hinata offered her hand once again.

Smiling a child like smile Gaara took her hand and said. ''Of course my queen anything for you.'' Hinata seemed to tease but smiled before spinning around the small pond in the garden with Gaara.

Gaara didn't know how long they danced but at some point Gaara realised that Hinata was the only person in his life that had ever wanted to do anything with him. It was a night to remember and when Hinata left that night she sore to him she would return and once every two years did she return.

She never aged during their time together and one day she told him her biggest secret. That was the day his life changed and he never once looked back.

Xxx

They were in a garden once again. They never met in the same place twice yet here they were in another garden. Gaara smirked and looked Hinata's way to see she had grasped his hand in her own.

'Something's never change.' He thought. He knew their time was limited as she was a year early it was by chance that he had come here and that she had seen him. He knew there must be another in this town if she was here yet she was spending the time with him instead to which he was grateful.

He looked at the gate leading to the garden to see a blonde boy looking their way and when he looked to his side he seen that Hinata had moved and was hiding her face by leaning against him.

The boy left but somewhere deep inside Gaara knew that this was the other.

Xxx

Naruto moved on past the garden following his friends. He had thought for a moment that maybe it had been her, the girl who had rescued him from the streets but his hopes were dashed. There way no way the young girl with the red haired guy could be the person he was looking for.

He had asked Tsunade many times were Hinata was or when she would be back but over the years he had stopped asking an had almost forgot about Hinata. One thing that kept him from forgetting and was a picture Tsunade kept of herself and Hinata. It was a black and white photo an they wore old clothes but Tsunade said that it was taken on a old camera at a consume party.

''Hey look there's Shikamaru and Choji.'' Kiba said taking him from his thoughts. Choji was eating an up front while Shikamaru was walking behind slowly a tried look set across his face. They joined together and Naruto walked beside Shikamaru. They were walking listening to the other's talk when Shikamaru asked a question.

''Any idea who the guy is that been following us the last 10 minutes.''

Naruto looked behind him to notice a guy around there age following behind them. Black hair and just as black eye's that Naruto though flashed red when he looked so he quickie turned back around. ''No clue who the guy is, maybe he's following us to see were the school is at.'' Naruto felt a chill run up his spine but shook it away.

''Hm.'' Something about the way Shikamaru hummed told Naruto that Shikamaru didn't believe that for one second.

Xxx

Hinata had spent a lot of her day with Gaara and when she said she would see him again he asked if she would come next year as she had seen him this year to which she promised she would be at the location on the given time no matter what.

She had been standing outside the school watching for Naruto but staying hidden so as not to be seen. She knew she didn't have much time left and needed to leave or else risk putting Naruto's life in danger.

She knew Sasuke was keeping track of where she went at certain dates so seeing Naruto had become less and less over the years. He never saw her as she would visit at night and watch him sleep, then talk to Tsunade and learn of how Naruto had kept over the year. She had learned that when she spent time with them they would come looking for her and that was a fate that brought about death.

Her father had told when she was just a girl. ''Hinata the day will come when light will tempt the dark, and the dark will yearn for the light, until the light is taken in by dark, and the light will bring the darkness into the light." Those word had been forgot by her young mind but as a vampire she could remember everything that her father had once told her.

Thinking of her father reminded her that the reunion was almost upon them A year after there turning they realised they could turn others into vampires. Hinata had never turned anyone yet Sasuke being who he was turned her family or only those of them he knew Hinata cared for, so now her father, sister and two of her cousins wondered the earth along side her even though they should have died many lifetimes ago.

The sound of laugher made her turn too the left to see Naruto and his friends come out for lunch in the courtyard. Even though her heart didn't beat she was sure it would have stopped at the sight of Sasuke standing in the centre and Naruto walking over looking unaware as ever.

Xxx

Naruto walked out joking with Kiba about the prank they had pulled on Kakashi sensei and how he wouldn't find his little porn book as they had hid it in Gai sensei desk a place their homeroom teacher would never dare go.

''Hey Naruto isn't that the guy from earlier.'' The voice of Shikamaru asked over the laugher of the group and Naruto turned to see that it was indeed the same guy and he was watching him with murder in his eye's once again.

''Maybe you should go over and see what he wants?'' Kiba suggested and Naruto took advice and went over.''

Making his way over he stopped in front of him. ''Hey?'' Naruto looked confused when the guy did no more then glare at him death in his eyes. ''So look your following me around is weird so what is it you want?''

''I want you to tell me where she is?''

Blue eye's held confuse still as he asked. ''Who are you talking about?'' A cold hand wrapped around his throat cutting off his air.

''Hinata who else would I speak of now tell me before I snap your neck.'' Naruto was starting to feel dizzy who the hell was this guy and why was he asking about Hinata when he hadn't seen her in years. Just when he was about to black out his air was suddenly returned.

''I'm here now leave him be Sasuke.'' On his knee's he breathed heavily but his mind shouted to him that he knew that voice.

''So you finally show your self. Its been along time Hinata.'' Sasuke said gazing at her no emotion peasant. Naruto eye's widened and he finally looked up to see she was standing before him blocking the Sasuke guy from getting near him.

''Naruto hey you ok buddy?'' He looked behind to see al his friends were now at his side helping him up. ''Hey what's your problem dude do something like that again and it'll be you lying on the ground.'' Kiba growled standing in front of Naruto.

Sasuke slid his gaze away from Hinata to the thing that dare stand near his queen. ''I'd watch what say you say boy or they may be the last words you speak.'' His eye's flashed red with bloodlust. Kiba backed away as did the other but they held Naruto tight for if they ran they wouldn't be leaving him behind.

''Leave them be Sasuke its me you want.''

His eye's stayed red as he spoke. ''Yes it is you have been running from me for a long time Hinata now come..'' He held out his hand. ''Before your pets become my dinner.''

''Just what the hell is going on?'' Choji whispered as the watch the scene unfold before their eye's like it was something from a movie.

''Hinata.'' Whispered Naruto. He felt weak and frighten as he didn't know what was going on. Hinata though she hadn't turned once Naruto knew it was her.

''Leave.'' At first he didn't think he had heard her right until she turned slightly so that they could see her lips move. ''Leave.'' Naruto didn't have a choice as his friends dragged him away while he tried to go back but four against one is never good odds and Shikamaru was surprisingly strong..

Xxx

''Ah alone at last my dear but I don't think we should have all eye's witness our reunion now do you?'' Sasuke held his arm held so that she could link her own with his. Hinata listened as the sound of feet running finally disappeared into the safely of the school.

Walking forward she linked her arm with his and didn't flinch when she felt his crushing power grip her encase she tried to get away. If she were anyone other then herself she would have dug her nails into his skin. ''I have missed you dearly my love.'' Sasuke said lovely nuzzling his head into her neck as they walked. Hinata couldn't help but react to the familiar gesture an she shivered. He smirked he still knew all her weak spots.

They walked not minding those around them who parted as they stared at the two most beautiful people they had ever seen. ''Where will we stay?'' Hinata asked knowing that Sasuke did not have a house in this village or anywhere near here for that matter. Though they didn't need rest Sasuke would like to be inside before they started to talk.

She knew there was only one option and she was sure he would hate it. ''We go to Tsunade's but once were finished were leaving and never coming back to this god for shaken village.'' Sasuke told her pulling her in the direction of the house.

Hinata didn't respond she let him lead the way if she tried anything she knew he would just kill anyone close by or seek out those she cared for again.

They arrived at the large mansion house to find Tsunade standing at the door waiting. She gives Hinata a sorrowful look as they pass her. She is lead in the dinning room with Sasuke leaving her at the door while he takes a seat at the head of the take. ''Well my love shall we begin.''

Xxx

Tsunade felt great sadness wash over her as the door closed. She hated to see her friend in these kind of situations. Friend… it had taken many years for Tsunade to be able call Hinata friend, the reason being Hinata was one who turned her.

Flash Back

It was during a great war when Tsunade become badly injured and with no way to treat her she was left on the battle field by her by those she thought she could depend on. She lay bleeding out in a field with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

''Such a beautiful place ruined by war.'' A voice spoke and Tsunade using what little strength she had turned her head to look at the person. A girl wearing a pure white dress and walking bare foot among the many dead that littered the ground.

''You should run before they anyone comes back to make sure the dead stay dead.'' Tsunade told the girl though laboured breaths as blood poured from the corner of her mouth. Tsunade gasped as the girl glided towards her, there was blood running down her chin and her eye's were a glow.

The girl tilted her head slightly as she watch Tsunade watch her. ''You are dying.'' It was a statement not a question.

''Yes.'' Tsunade wheezed out. ''but I wish I had more time to do the things I've always dreamed of doing.'' Looking at the sky Tsunade didn't know which she rather look at the sky or the beautiful girl standing beside her. ''I'm Tsunade.''

''Her name is Hinata an she shouldn't even be talking to someone as weak as you are human.'' A new voice entered the field and a boy had joined Hinata as he ad called her. Tsunade watched as he leaned in an licked the blood from Hinata's chin then placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

''Sasuke.'' Hinata scowled her eye's never leaving those of Tsunade's. Sasuke as Tsunade looked at him was the most handsome man she had man she had ever come across. Even thought his lower face was soaked in blood Tsunade could not find it in her now to look away from the two.

''Come drain her… you know much I enjoy seeing you feed.'' Sasuke hugged her from behind watching Tsunade with hungry eye's. His eye's spoke volumes, they told her of her death which awaited her. ''Come my love we wouldn't want her to die of blood lose before you can have your fill.''

Tsunade knew at once that they weren't human. When Hinata pulled away from Sasuke to kneel down beside her she decided that she wouldn't mind if it was Hinata who took her life. ''I'm sorry.'' Hinata whispered before biting into Tsunade's neck. It didn't hurt at first but then after a second she felt pain like she had never felt before. She closed her eye's as her heart stopped beating.

Tsunade didn't know why but she felt different. The pain was gone but she appeared unable to move, maybe this was death floating in some space but having your mind intact. ''Let your mind rest you need more time.'' A voice whispered to her. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she had heard it.

When she woke the next time Hinata was there by her side. Tsunade felt a pull towards her. She wanted to be close to Hinata and do anything for her. Tsunade would spend the next 30 years by Hinata's side and though Hinata next expected for Tsunade to stay when she set her free she was grateful that she did. Tsunade knew she wasn't the only one Hinata had turned there was one before her.

Once every two years Hinata would sneak away to be with this person for a day. Tsunade never met him or her but Hinata took great care in keeping the person hidden. It was only after she had left Hinata's side that she seen him while on her travels.

Tsunade had reached the age of 148 when she met Gaara. He was an odd person and Tsunade could see he loved Hinata just as much as she did if not more, Gaara was 256 when they met and spoke for the first time. They learned they were the only one's Hinata had sired at the time and grew a strong bond as they felt almost like siblings. Tsunade took the roll of the older siblings even though she was younger by over a 100 years she had lived a longer human life and was older looking.

They kept in touch over the years but when Hinata left Sasuke Tsunade lost contact with Gaara who had gone with Hinata to hid. As far as Tsunade knew they spent at least 37years together before Sasuke got to close and they had to part ways.

Its was 50 years before she seen Hinata again and she had brought Naruto along with her. They spoke over the years and Hinata told Tsunade that there was someone she knew that would come to watch over Naruto when he reached high school. Tsunade didn't know who this person was but she was certain in was one of the boys that came over to see Naruto.

Now Sasuke was back and Hinata could no longer run not with the risk of having both Tsunade and Naruto killed along with many people who had nothing to do with this lover quarrel.

Flashback end

Xxx

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Shikamaru warned him not to go, told him that he didn't know what he was getting him self into. He had left bruises on Naruto from his grip and Naruto could have sworn he was trying to keep him from leaving the school.

The house was in view and he ran towards it pulling his keys out. Tsunade would have the answers he needed. The door opened and Tsunade stood there in the doorway a force to be reckoned with.

''Tsunade some crazy guy turned up school and attacked me. Hinata showed up too, she saved me. I don't know what's going on.'' It was said in a rush and Tsunade gave him an almost sad look if it could be called that.

''Maybe we should talk about this at that nice ramen shop you tell me about?'' She suggested and it was then Naruto knew something was up. Tsunade hated ramen he had brought it home once for her only to find it in the bin later that night.

''No I think I'd rather talk about it now and here.'' He told her walking past her into the hall. She looked like she was about to say something but he turned at the sound of voices talking in one of the rooms. He looked backed to Tsunade who reached towards him but he was quicker and threw the door open.

Xxx

Sasuke was sat watching her while she stood looking back at him. ''Your still collecting our food like there pets.'' Sasuke said watching how she frowned at the way he thought of the human race.

''You may mock me but at least I don't turn them just so I can use them for a few years before killing them off like their not people.'' Hinata responded.

Sasuke smirked, it didn't matter how many decades had passed. Hinata was still the same girl he had fallen in love with all that time ago, she hadn't aged and she still held that inner light that he had first fallen in love with. ''You left for so long yet you haven't once taken it off.''

Hinata looked down at her wedding ring to which he was refereeing too. It was true no matter what happened between them she could never take off the ring that showed the promise they had made on their wedding day. ''Maybe its my hope that one day you'll be the man I married once more.'' His hand was suddenly holding her against the wall.

''If I remember correctly you promised to stay by my side forever.'' Sasuke breathed into her neck when the doors were thrown open. He hissed ready to kill whoever dare interrupt them when he realised it was the boy from earlier. ''Your pet has come to rescue you.'' He mocked as his hand was roaming across her like he was showing that he owned everything he touched.

''Get away from her.'' Naruto growled clenching his fists in anger. Tsunade stood behind him unsure of what to do. If she tried to protect Naruto Sasuke would kill her and would kill Naruto before Tsunade could think to attack.

''Big words for a human who doesn't even know what he's up against.'' Sasuke told him pulling Hinata closer. Hinata watched Naruto hoping that somehow he would survive.

''Sasuke I'm asking you please don't do this.'' Hinata asks turning into him so that she's pressed fully against him looking deep into his eye's.

Sasuke turned so that he was looking into her eye's also and that's when Naruto took his chance running full speed he planned to rugby tackle Sasuke only to have the same hand from earlier catch him around the throat. ''Don't move Tsunade or I'II break his neck.'' He said not looking away from the blond boy in his grip.

Hinata pulled at his arm but his grip didn't loosen she would risk killing Naruto herself if she tried to move his hand. ''Please don't kill him.''

He smirked looking at her once again. ''Oh an why shouldn't I kill your pet.'' His answer was her pressing her lips against his in a kiss he had waited 70 years to have again.

''Please I will never leave your side again.'' She promised against his lips.

Sasuke looked deep into her eye's. Releasing the boy he kissed her again a gentle kiss that lasted a few seconds. He turned to watch Tsunade help the boy up and cradle him in her embrace. ''Come Hinata I feel it time we leave this town once and for all.'' Sasuke told her wrapping an arm around her waist.

''Don't go.'' Naruto called out painfully from where he lay in Tsunade lap pleading with Hinata though his eye's. ''You finally come back and now you want to leave again.''

Hinata felt sorry for the boy. Tsunade had told her how he waited for her return and asked when she would be back or if she had been in contact. Hinata hadn't wanted Naruto to become attached to her or risk having him become apart of her world.

There were a total of three that she herself had turned for one reason or another. Yet there were many that she had helped that lived out normal human lives. They grew old and had family, they were happy but some didn't get the life, some were killed by her own kind or turned by another she hadn't wanted for this to happen again so when she met Naruto she had the last person she turned watch over him as well as Tsunade. A protector were Tsunade couldn't fit in yet here she was once again.

''I would like to say goodbye.''

Sasuke looked at her with confusion, he would never understand the feelings Hinata carried for these humans but he loved her and there were some things he could not deny her. ''Say your goodbye's so that we may return home.'' He kissed her before vanishing off to some other part of the house.

Xxx

''You can't leave with him you need to run an hide.'' Naruto shook her trying to make her see sense of just what she was doing. When Hinata only continued to look at him he received his answer. ''You can't be serious look at how he treats you.''

''Naruto calm down.'' Tsunade tired to move closer but moved closer to Hinata.

''Please we can run away together I'II protect you from him.''

''Naruto, have I changed since we last saw each other?'' Naruto shook his head. ''Just how old do you think I am?''

''Well you look 16...but that can't be right.'' Naruto looked deep in thought. ''I don't know it doesn't make sense you should almost 30 so maybe you had work done like grandma Tsunade to keep looking young but you still look so like yourself.'' It didn't make sense to even himself.

''Naruto. Look at me.'' He looked up and was for the first time ever frighten of the Hinata before him. She was still beautiful but her eye's were aglow and fang hung slightly over her lower lips. '' I am a vampire, a monster.'' She told him flatly.

Naruto relaxed when he features returned to normal. ''You mean you eat people?''

Hinata looked away. ''Yes many of us do thou there are some that merely take small amounts of human blood so as not to kill them.''

''Have you fed on me.''

Hinata looked horrified at the accession made towards her. ''No I have never done such a thing.''

''But you have to other's I take it.'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto Hinata is not a bad person.'' Tsunade said from behind. ''She saved me my life when she could have killed me.''

''That picture of the two of you. Its not from a party its you two during that time its self.'' Naruto stated more then asked.

''Yes.'' Tsunade answered. ''She saved my life during a war. I was dying and she choose to save me.''

''I don't care run away with me we'll find away to make you human again.'' Naruto grabbed her wrist.

''Naruto I'm over a thousand years old I can't just become human again besides there is no way.'' Hinata told him.

''But there must be a way for us to protect you turn you both back to humans.'' Naruto pleaded looking to Tsunade.

Hinata took his face in her hands. ''Naruto I was once offered by the gods freedom from this curse… if I choose to do so I would have leave Sasuke so that I could be free from drinking blood, give up the life of those who were turned into our kind so that I could have a beating heart again and sacrifice my family so that I could be human once more… but what kind of wife would I be if I left my husband, what kind of mother would I be if killed all the children we had created and what kind of life would I have alone and without those who I lived for….I choose my fate and have never once looked back.'' Hinata told him softly.

''But..?'' Naruto looked hopeful. ''You left Sasuke so why?''

''I'm sorry Naruto but I will always love Sasuke and will search until I find the man I love buried deep inside of him, beside you have everything you need here.''

Naruto looked at her confused.

''You have people who care for you here, Tsunade, your friends at school, that girl you like from your class.'' Naruto blushed. ''You have lived a life full of happiness and love here without me.''

''You gave me this life. Its not fair that your happiness be taken away.''

''I have the greatness life of all. I have seen you grow an turn into a fine man and I knew from the day we met that this was life I had to give you and I am proud of everything you have become.''

Naruto bit back a sob as the tears fell freely down his face. ''I'II grow old an die one day and we'll never see each other again.''

''Is that not life you wish to live?'' Hinata asked curious of his answer.

''I don't want grow old and die beside the old hag Tsunade would be here alone again when I'm gone.'' Naruto chuckled as he dodged a punch from Tsunade.

Hinata smiled. Naruto was kind and always thinking of others. ''I want you to wait three more years if you decide you still wish to change then Tsunade will be the one to do it.''

Sasuke appeared in the room. ''Hinata its time we leave.'' Nodding Hinata quickie flashed to Naruto side and hugged him.

''Take care of each other and enjoy yourself.'' She told him.

She turned to an hugged Tsunade. ''I'II take good care of him.''

''Thank you my old friend and may we see each other again'' Hinata pulled back and walked to join Sasuke who waited with his hand held out to her.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a few seconds before turning to look at Tsunade. ''I guess we'll see you around Tsunade if you decide to ever leave this crappy town maybe next time you'll have turned the boy into a man by then.'' A smirk showed it self as he pulled Hinata into his side.

The small smile on Hinata's lips gave Naruto hope that she was happy and when she turned her gaze upon Sasuke he saw something knew could only be love. He knew they would meet again in the future an by the that time he would be ready.

''Sasuke next time we meet I'II be on the same level as you.'' Naruto told him.

Sasuke smirked. ''Be sure to give it your best shot kid.'' Then they were gone. It would be five hundred years before Naruto would see them again. He learned that Shikamaru was his other protector who Hinata had sent to watch over him. He was turned at the age of 22 by Tsunade but never felt the pull she and Shikamaru had felt towards Hinata.

Xxx

He had been invited to the party of the royal vampire family. He had never expected to see Hinata sat on one the five gold thrones and by her side with the same arrogant smirk sat Sasuke himself but there was something about the way he held Hinata's hand that told him they had sorted everything out in there time apart. He was able to talk to them later that night.

''I see you were able to make it to the party.'' Her voice was still as soft and gentle as he remembered. He turned and was greeted by her ever loving smile.

''Had I known you would be here I would have come sooner.'' Naruto walked forward and was welcomed into her embrace. He would never know why even thou they spent so little time together he felt such a pull to Hinata. He looked to her like he would a mother and then he remembered she viewed them as her children.

''How are Tsunade and Shikamaru?'' She asked pulling back and moving them to the bench on the balcony.

''Shikamaru is staying at a some shrine in the mountains something about being able to nap in peace and that the priests offer he blood at every meal time.'' Hinata was amused he could tell. ''And Tsunade's still living in the village same as always she's back at home with my partner.''

Hinata giggled at his shyness. ''I see the kid finally grew a pair and found him self a girl of his own.'' Sasuke's voice floated across the balcony from the doorway he stood in.

Hinata stood as did Naruto only he in anger. ''Hey I always had a pair.'' Naruto growled.

Sasuke moved forward till he stood by Hinata's side. ''I would like to speak to the boy alone.'' Sasuke said looking at Hinata who looked at him for a few seconds before flashing away. Walking Sasuke leaning against the rail and looked out over the garden and its many vampires.

''So what's up?'' Naruto asked sitting down facing the party inside.

''When I was still human my mother had a vision that I would lose Hinata and without the this blonde child she had seen in her vision I would never get her back.'' Sasuke told him glancing at him out of the corner of his eye..

Naruto's eye's widened in surprise. ''Whoa didn't see that coming.''

''I just want to thank you.'' Sasuke said and Naruto saw how hard it was for him to speak those words.

''Yea well if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met Hinata and all the people I have so I guess were even.'' Naruto said smiling.

Standing Sasuke offered his hand and Naruto took it wearily. '' We don't normally have contact with vampires who are not from our time age but you are from Hinata's blood line which means there are only 4 of you unless your girlfriend has her blood too.'' He asked.

Naruto shook his head. ''No its was actually you who turned her make in the 20's as a servant but you set her free when you got a lead on Hinata.'' Naruto told. ''Her names Sakura.'' Sasuke grimaced while Naruto chuckled. ''Don't worry she's over you now took me a long time to win her heart but I finally got it.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Well should you need anything from our family we will do our best to have it done.''

Naruto smiled and bowed. ''Thank you your highness.''

Sasuke grinned. ''A lesson you have yet to learn but you should only bow to your creator which is Hinata as it is her blood that keeps you living.''

''Sasuke?'' Hinata had reappeared and was waiting for him at the doorway. ''Your mother wishes for you to dance to her.''

Sasuke nods to Naruto before leaving Hinata once again alone with Naruto. ''He's changed.'' Naruto said but it wasn't a question more a statement.

Hinata look inside to watch her husband and mother in law dance among the many other vampires. ''No… he's back to himself.'' Naruto moved to stand beside her and watch.

''I take it you're happy.''

She turned to met his eye. ''I feel like a child falling in love all over again.'' She tells him and he can see the happiness in her eye's. ''Oh there's Gaara I shall talk with you later.'' She was gone in a blink and had reappeared across the dance floor in the arms of the red haired boy he had seen all those years ago. She reminded him of a child so full of life and love. He had met Gaara a few times. He was the only one from Hinata's bloodline that was visited by Hinata often. They shared a bond unlike any Naruto had ever seen before from what he knew the royals didn't spend time with anyone other then the family and the inner circle.

There was still a lot he didn't know about Hinata but one thing he did know was that everyone here loved her. He could see it in the way they all watched her and even though Sasuke said you only bowed to your creator everyone seemed to bow to her.

Hinata's story was one that the world should know but because they lived a life in the dark her story would never be known. One thing thou was her life story would sure be a sell out if anyone ever wrote about it. Hinata was someone who the world should know because everyone loved her in their own way and as she and Sasuke took centre on the dance floor everyone backed off so that the two could dance alone.

As every set of eye's were set upon one thing could be said and it was that there love story would never end.

Finished but not sure I like the ending myself my change if I can think of anything but at the moment I'm coming but blank.

Peace out from the land of Green.


End file.
